Completely And Utterly Shameless
by sauvagefiore
Summary: Charlie did not expect to be swept off of her feet by the blonde biker guy who made her spill coffee all over herself. Once she spots a huge explosion and decides to follow it, she would have never imagined what it would do to her life. Her world on it's own is more then complicated and she doesn'r need Jax Teller screwing with her and her family, not to mention her heart as well.


**Cast (OC's)**

 **Charlie Rose portrayed by Emmy Rossum**

 **Holly Smith portrayed by Ksenia Solo**

 **Colson Brown potrayed as Johnny Depp**

 **This is actually my first story on this website, This should be fun I plan on following the show, I'll try not to change much. Yeah that's about it for now!**

 **Charlie's POV**

The annoying sound of water dripping from the broken sink faucet, had snapped me out of my daze. Along with the yelling of my best friend Holly. "You're so lucky I even came to help you today! I don't even work here!" I held back my laughter as she glared daggers at me. "I'm not the one who told Jacob that we should have a "Buy one get one free" pie sail!" She did have good point there, that man always did like to bring in any kind of costumers. Hence the fact that it's mostly girls who work here.

I don't work here, I spend most of my time in my garage fixing my 1970 black Dodge Challenger.

It was the key to my heart, well besides my dad of course. My mom was a junkie, as soon as I popped out of her oven, she left me with my dad and she was gone. She ran out of my life, faster then freaking scooby doo ran away from a monster. I don't think it's bad to say that I'm happy she left, because my dad is everything I could ever ask for. Of course that did drive me into growing up without, pink, princesses, unicorns, things like that. It was mostly replaced with, cars, mud, and showing me how to use a gun at the age of twelve. Nothing bad, he took me out back and let me shoot at some cans. We live right beside the city part of Charming California. Trust me when I say, it does not live up to it's name. This small town is nothing like what people would call "charming" of course that had to do with the work of Samcro. Or maybe I should refer to them as The Sons Of Anarchy, It's a biker club lead by the one and only Clay Morrow. They own a mechanic shop called "Teller-Morrow automotive". Now don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against them, but it would be nice, not to get waken up at three in the morning by gunshots. People have lives ya know.

I sighed as I walked towards a now awaiting table and I wiped my hands on the white apron around my waist. "What could I get for ya?" I asked nicely, "Are you an option?" One of the men asked with a sickening grin, I only responded with a scoff and a roll of the eyes. "Not for you, no." Just as I said that the little bell at the top of the door dinged, notifying us that there is a new costumer, ye-pee just what we needed. I looked over to see who the newly costumer is, only to see it was a group of boys with cut's on. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or should I say they. It was the son's, I looked over at Holly indicating that she could take over my table and I'll handle the new ones. She nodded and made her way past me as I walked towards their table. "What can I getcha boy's?" I asked in the tone I was supposed to speak in.

"Just some coffee would be great, darlin." A raspy deep voice spoke, I look down to find the person who the voice belongs to, only to be met with piercing blue eyes. He gave a smile and I swear I was dreaming. It was gorgeous! "Sure thing!" I replied and went back into the kitchen to get a hot pot of coffee going.

"Charlie get out here now!" I hear Holly yell for me, and she does not seem happy. I walk out and was met with a fist flying my way, luckily I ducked right in time. "What the actual fuck?!" I yell as I see a group of men, the ones with the rude comment to be exact, fighting with the son's. "Sorry, sweetheart!" I her the blonde one say. Parents and their children looked terrified at the sight, food and fist flying everywhere.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell making everything silent, leaving everyone stare at me. "Their are children in here and you think it's okay to start a fight!? You could have hit one of them!" I nearly shouted. "Apologize!" I spoke sternly. They all looked at me like I was joking, "Right fucking now!" I snap slamming the small bin of dishes on the counter. The men's eyes widened slightly shocked at my outburst. They quietly mumbled sorry's. "Now out!" I spoke to the one's who started the fight.

I looked back to the blonde letting out a huff of anger. "I'm sorry folks," He spoke as Holly and myself began to clean up. Once I was done I went to the back and brought out there coffee setting it down on the table. "What's your name?" Blondie asked me as I pour them cups. "What's it to you?" I asked glancing at him. "Just wondering." He grinned, making me blush. "Charlie." I mumbled, and walked away, back into the kitchen. I let out a huff and slumped against the stove, forgetting it was on. "God dammit!" I shrieked and rushed to the sink turning on the cold water, putting my palm under it. "Fudge," I groaned, today has been a very long day. I just want to go home and work on my baby.

I rapped my hand up and got back to work, as I exited the kitchen I was slammed into, steaming hot coffee spilling all over me. "Holy shit!" I heard the voice say I looked up to be met with blondie. "Oh great it's you." I spit with a glare, ignoring his hand and helping myself up.

"Why are you still here? I never knew coffee took twenty minutes to drink!" I snapped with a glare, I just wanted this guy gone. I look up at him considering he's about two feet taller then me. Guess what I see! A smirk! This asshole is smirking at me...I guess he's a little cute, hey no cute it out Charlie! He's a douche bag. "You okay darlin?" He asked with a small smile. I only rolled my eyes, and walked into the bathroom. "What a great way to end my day..." I muttered to myself trying to wipe the sticky coffee off of myself.

I let out a sigh in relief when I heard the sound of motorcycle engines, that must mean they're leaving.

"Hey I'm gonna head home," I spoke to Holly with a tired smile. "Need a ride?" I asked. Holly grinned and nodded her head. "Oh my god, you're a life saver! Thought I'd have to walk home today, no offense but Mr. Clark is a creep and I don't feel like listing off reason's on why I can't date him." Holly shivered as I let out a laugh. "It's not funny!" She slapped my shoulder as we walked out of the dinner. Holly didn't have a car, she was saving up for school, Cosmetology to be exact. It wasn't quite hard to tell, every week her hair was a different color, or style. "Hop in! And don't touch the radio! I am not listening to freaking One Direction again!" She pouted and put her hand back on her lap. I hopped in with a giggle and put in my Guns n' Roses CD. Immediately, Sweat Child Of Mine came on, and I started to belt out the lyrics. All four windows where all the way down, I felt bad for other passersbyers, I can not sing for crap.

"How can you listen to this crap? You can't even understand a word they are saying!" She shook her had at me, I glanced at her with a grin. "Oh really? You wanna go there? Did you forget who's car your in?" I asked with a laughed. Holly huffed and crossed her arms. "For your information it's a truck!" She sassed before we both burst out laughing together.

We have been friend's sense first grade, we met when Jenny Gold shoved her onto the ground at recess, because she was didn't have any friends. So I took a rock and through it at her face, Holly and I where inseparable ever sense. I'm twenty three now so you could say...It's been a long eighteen years.

Soon enough I pulled up outside of her house. "Goodnight, hun! See you on Monday!" She said and closed the door. I smiled and drove off with a sigh, time to get home and work on my baby! As I was getting closer to my house, I saw a huge explosion in the distance, My eyes widened. "Holy.." For some reason, I had a feeling that I should go check it out. So that's exactly what I did, I began to drive down the long rode. Little did I know what would be waiting for me.


End file.
